celtic_cutiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Kelly
Lisa '''Ann '''Kelly, born on 7 May 1977 in Dublin, Ireland is an Irish singer and a former member of Celtic Woman. She is also one of the original five members. She is often called the Voice. '' 'Early life' Lisa comes from a musical family, both her parents were singers and played in amateur theatre. She started her career at the age of seven when she starred in the musical ''Bugsy Malone. She studied drama and classical singing and the piano. She used to work in a computer factory untill she decided to work fully as a musical actress and singer. 'Career' Lisa starred in various musicals, such as Velma Kelly ''in ''Chicago, Maria in West Side Story, Lauren in'' Oklahoma!, ''Sandy in Grease ''and ''Florence ''in ''Chess. ''She also performed in several concerts in Dublin's ''National Concert Hall, like The Magic of Gershwin, The Music of Cole Porter and From Romberg to Rodgers. She toured with Michael Flatley's Riverdance in 2000 in Australia, where she met her later husband (and producer of Celtic Woman), the dancer Scott Porter, aswell as the later Celtic Woman member Lynn Hilary, who replaced''' Méav Ní Mhaolchatha in 2007. Lisa and Lynn also appeared as Riverdance ''soloists in the 2003 ''Special Olympics opening ceremony, performing Cloudsong, where Lynn was the lead vocalist. Lisa was a member of Celtic Woman from 2004 to 2011. After her departure from the group, she founded the Lisa Kelly Voice Academy, and the recently added ''Lisa Kelly Dance Acamedy. ''Lisa sung the opening title of the movie ''Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure, called If You Believe. she has a great career and she is in a group called the celtic women! she was singing when she was 7 years old and has been e er sence '' 'Musical style' Lisa is a classically trained lyrical soprano, but usually sings in a deeper chest voice. She has a background in musical theatre and opera. Her voice is known to be very rich and warm, with a very earthly and motherly sound. She also able to sound very clear and pure, but she uses that technique not very often. A good example would be her signature song ''The Voice. 'Family' Lisa is married to the Australian dancer Scott Porter, they have four children: Cian, Jack, Ellie and Harry. Ellie was born in 2007, Lisa toured during the ealy months of her pregnancy with Celtic Woman, but was then replaced by Alex Sharpe, who stayed in the group when Lisa came back, after Órlagh Fallon has left the group. Harry was born in 2012, Lisa left the group finally left the group and was replaced by Susan McFadden. Her sister Helen Kelly was part of the [[Celtic Woman choir|Celtic Woman choir]] for a while. 'Discography *Lisa - 2003, 2006 *Celtic Woman - 2005 *Celtic Woman: A Christmas Celebration - 2006 (DVD 2007) *Celtic Woman: A New Journey - 2007 *Celtic Woman: The Greatest Journey - 2008 *Celtic Woman: Songs From The Heart - 2010 *Celtic Woman: Lullaby - 2011 *Celtic Woman: Believe - 2011 (Japanese Songs From The Heart) *Celtic Woman: Believe - 2012 *Celtic Woman: Silent Night - 2012 *Christmas Everywhere - 2014 *Sending Home to You - 2015 'Facts' *Hair colour: Light brown, ususally dyed in various shades of brown and blond *Eye colour: Blue *Height: 5'5" *Voice type: Lyrical Soprano. She usually sings deeper, so many people falsely assume she's a Mezzo-Soprano. *Age: She is officially born in 1977. *There is a famous trucker called Lisa Kelly. 'Links' The Lisa Kelly Voice Academy Bio on the official Celtic Woman site Lisa Kelly on Wikipedia Lisa Kelly on Twitter Category:Celtic Woman member Category:Former member Category:Original member Category:Classical Category:Contemporary Category:Musical theatre Category:Original Helix performers Category:Original tour performers Category:A New Journey at Slane performer Category:A New Journey tour performer Category:A Christmas Celebration Helix performer Category:Isle Of Hope performer Category:Songs From The Heart at Powerscourt performer Category:Songs From The Heart tour performer Category:Believe at Fox Theatre performer Category:Associated with Michael Flatley Category:Tinkerbell